


Not quite a nightmare

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Nightmare on Elm Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: A garbage one shot, smut.





	Not quite a nightmare

Freddy's clawed glove sliced at your dress, shredding it into pieces now on the floor. You yelped in surprise as his warm hands were groping at you and he let out a sinister laugh. Your eyes bulged as his freakishly long tongue pushed It's away into your open mouth to dance with your own. He slid his tongue out and dragged it down to your lower half to plunge deep into your folds. He muffled your moan with his other hand and stopped to look around.   
"Hold that thought doll, it seems I have some unfinished business." Freddy grinned and disappeared, leaving you cold and naked in the wilderness. In the distance you heard a man scream in pain and Freddy appeared a few moments after. "Now, where were we...ah yes," Freddy slips his tongue back into your mouth, your juices still lingering on his tongue and he slides a scarred finger in you. He pushes you up against an old, barren barn wall, spreading your legs apart in front of him. "Baby, this excite you? I can see how wet you are," he remarks as he spits on your pussy and rubs his salvia deep inside you. You moan and squirm underneath him. "If you want something, ask for it." You shake your head no in embarrassment.   
"Your loss, I'll just keep teasing you then." He says with a snicker and plunges two fingers in your tight hole.   
"Mmph! Freddy..." Freddy stops abruptly and glares at you.   
"That's not what you call me right now, come on princess, if you don't call me by the right name I won't give you what you want."   
"I'm sorry, daddy." You say just above a whisper.   
"You're gonna have to speak up, didn't quite catch that." He teases again.  
"Daddy! I want your cock!" You shout half angrily. Freddy flashes his signature grin while unzipping his pants to tease his scarred cock at your entrance. You squirm under him and he holds you up to slam himself all in. You scream in pain and pleasure as he pounds you roughly. "Daddy!" You manage to pant out, "you're gonna stretch me out!!" You whine and he shuts you up with a deep kiss. His thrusts quicken after awhile and you feel him release his hot cum, he pulls out and watches it drip onto the ground. He drips some onto his finger and shoves it into your mouth to taste him. He drops you gently to the ground and you go to grab your clothes and remember you can't wear the dress since it's in pieces.   
"Freddy...I can't wear what I had."   
"Sorry about that, here." He removes his red and green sweater and hands it to you. You slip it on and he laughs as it hangs off of you. "Covers you up nicely, come on let's get you out of here." Freddy kisses your forehead and leans down for you to get on his shoulders. You climb on and he shudders as his cum runs down his back. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." He says while laughing and you giggle back. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, he wraps his arm around your leg to hold you in place. You rest your cheek on his shoulders and drift asleep while he walks you back home. 


End file.
